Turbo
| Clip Size= | Firing Period= | Reloading Period= | Melee Damage= | Stars= | Bus Level=Any |title = Turbo|Price = Reward for opening Halloween cases}}Turbo is a speedster armed with a wooden baseball bat and dressed in a light green jumpsuit with yellow highlights, yellow gloves, a black belt with a silver buckle, red shoes, and a blue and yellow open face motorcycle helmet. Some of her hair is dyed auburn. She can be acquired during the Halloween Event by opening a Halloween case with an extremely low chance of obtaining her. She is a damager, meaning she will attack enemies and the barricade at close range while excelling at inflicting large amounts of raw damage to high health targets. Turbo shares the exact same set of perks as Builder and Guard. Despite this, they both function a bit differently for her, making her stand out from her fellow damagers as well as other units with the same perks. Turbo is the only unit with full bullet resistance, unlike every other unit who only possess a 90% resistance. This makes missions with marauders a pushover as she will take absolutely no damage from those with ranged weaponry. Turbo's knockback perk is unique as she can cause a greater amount of knockback compared to other units. Her critical attack can create a large amount of space between her and the enemy, making it useful particularly against slower enemies with dangerous abilities or high damage. Even against enemies with some knockback resistance, she'll still be able to push them back a slightly further distance. However, she will still be unable to budge any enemies with full resistance, much like any other units capable of dealing knockback. Turbo ties with Welder for the fastest units available, allowing her to get right into the fight with almost no delays. Turbo's attacks are complemented with a slightly longer and wider melee range, allowing her to attack enemies she isn't even directly facing. This helps in putting her in a more favorable position with a small bit of space between her target before executing her critical attack which has the downside of having the longest wind up for an attack by a melee unit in the entire game. In League, Turbo shines as the sole unit with full bullet resistance and proves to singlehandedly decimate teams solely comprised of ranged units or with very few melee units. However, she proves to have little versatility in many other setups and often finds herself vulnerable to all other sources of damage. Her super fast movement speed is also a bit of a double-edged sword, being able to close gaps and reach enemies quicker, but in the wake of Mechanic's additional damage attack or Carol's lightning-fast attack, proves to be nothing more than an easy target. Additionally, her critical attack is virtually useless on the account that it is obnoxiously slow, even more so than Chopper's, and knockback is disabled in skirmish matches to begin with. This move simply makes her even more vulnerable to enemy melee units who can likely take advantage of her wind up and eliminate her before she has a chance to strike her opponent out. An enemy Sniper's special ability can further reduce Turbo's usefulness due to her ability being able to bypass exactly half of her resistance. Pros * Moderate courage cost. * Short preparation time. * Very high base health. * Super fast. * Bullet resistance. * Knocks the enemy back on critical hits. Cons * Only available in limited-time Halloween cases with a 1% base chance of obtaining. * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Very slow critical hit speed. * Turns into Witch upon death. Trivia * Turbo's overall appearance is loosely based on Apple, the deuteragonist from the cult hit film Turbo Kid. The movie's title likely inspired her name. ** Turbo's weapon is also based on Apple's "gnome stick," a makeshift weapon comprised of a wooden baseball bat with a garden gnome duct-taped to the cracked end and a duct tape grip. Given the similar color scheme of Turbo's weapon compared to Apple's, it is likely that Turbo is armed with a gnome stick as well. * Turbo was first teased on the official DA:ZW subreddit on October 2nd, 2019. She was officially revealed nine days later as a brand new unit that could be unlocked during the new Halloween Event of that same year. * Turbo is currently one of four units available as a reward from an exclusive event. ** She is technically the third event-exclusive unit added to the game. With the release of the new Halloween Event replacing the old version of the same event, she replaced Berserker as a unit reward as well. *** This also makes Turbo the second unit that could be earned from a Halloween event. **** She is also the first unit that can be unlocked by opening cases, albeit limited time, event-exclusive ones. This method of unlocking units would soon follow with the addition of the next following units Cashier and Red Hood for the new Christmas Event. Lester, the oldest standing event-related unit, would also see this treatment as well. * Turbo's full bullet resistance was considered to be a bug. In update 2.9.1, she was given the regular 90% damage reduction all other bullet-resistant units have. However, this rework was undone only a few hours later, granting Turbo her full bullet resistance back. Gallery Turbo Preview.gif|Turbo preview Turbo Revealed.gif|Turbo unveiled Category:Units Category:Damager Category:Exclusive Category:Event